Puppy-Buscus Love
by TheCraneMaster
Summary: Delilah Jay Bielen grew up in Prescott. Wisconsin but she always knew she wanted more. It didn't surprise anyone when she packed up her things on a whim and moved to L.A. for a change if scenery. She always knew she wanted adventure, but will it be more than she can handle when she meets a certain YouTuber? When she finds herself in trouble, will he be able to help?


Hi! This is my first fan fiction so please try to keep your expectations at a reasonable level. I will try my best (:  
Enjoy!

* * *

- A little pre-story info -  
Delilah Jay Bielen is 5 feet 2 inches of pure energy. She has long dark brown hair that falls in unruly waves, big hazel eyes that are nearly all a light green with a honey colored center, pale skin (mostly due to the fact that she sleeps until noon and then plays video games all day) with a few freckles across the bridge if her nose, she's curvy but slightly pear shaped, and a mischievous half grin almost always graces her lips. She is 26 years old. Delilah grew up in Wisconsin but she always knew it wasn't what she wanted so when she got an opportunity to move to California, she just couldn't pass up the opportunity.

* * *

Chapter 1

( Delilah's POV )  
I tugged the ribbon from my messy dark brown hair and let it fall to my shoulders as I collapsed on my couch. 7 straight hours of unpacking and I was nearly done. Surveying the room I decided I was pleased with my progress in the living room. Pictures were hung, bookshelves were filled, furniture was in place, and it was finally starting to feel like home.

I was ripped from my thoughts as I heard the sound of massive paws thudding against the floor coming from the backyard. To make things worse, they were heading straight for me. Lifting my head slightly, I saw a huge dark brown mass charging at a breakneck pace.

"GOD DANGIT! NO MOOSE, NOOO!" I screamed as I tried scrambling up to my feet, but it was to late. The big brown mass was upon me before I could react. The big brown mass was also my Great Dane, Moose. Moose was almost three years old but still thought he was a tiny puppy. He licked my face and I laughed while protesting.

"Moose, can you not?!" I yelled as the dog continued to give me kisses. I then took to pretending to be moose and made him speak in a silly voice I had imagined up for him.

"But master, I just love you so much! You are my owner. There are many like you but you are mine." I said for moose in his comic voice.

"Is that really how you feel, moose?" I retorted skeptically.

"No. Your face is just delicious."I voiced for him. I was about to shoot back a very indignant reply when I realized that I was, for all intensive purposes, talking to myself again. After moose calmed down I checked the time on my phone.

"Holy Shit! It's already 8!" Surprise oozed from my very being. When had it had gotten so late? I was certainly not going to get anymore unpacking done tonight.

"Wanna go for a walk?" I asked the dog sprawled across the couch beside me, to which the thud of a wagging tail against the couch was reply enough for me. The leash was hanging on a hook by the door and I grabbed it on my way out the door and clipped it to Moose's navy blue collar and then I skipped all the way to the side walk. The sun was setting and the ground was splashed with beautiful rays of warm colored sunlight. I was enjoying the way the world around me seemed to glow golden when the breeze picked up and and a chill ran up my spine.

"Fuck!" I muttered, pulling the sleeves of my gray and olive green striped long sleeve shirt further down my arms and down farther over my tattered skinny jeans. Wasn't it supposed to be warmer outside in California? Oh well, nothing Wisconsin hasn't prepared me I was pondering the weather I noticed moose tense up.

"What is it boy?" Moose just took another step forward.

"Moose?" I repeated. And then he was gone. He dashed forward pulling me off my feet and as I crashed to the ground I heard a mans voice yell "GRYPHON. NO!" Who was Gryphon? What happened? Everything was kind of fuzzy as my head throbbed with pain. I tried getting up, but I couldn't seem to get my body to cooperate. Then I felt moose licking my face.

"Hey buddy." I grinned. "Did you come to help out your mamma?" Moose whined a bit in reply and nuzzled my face, to which I replied by groaning in pain. I finally got my arm to move and I touched the source of the most pain on my face. It was wet and I was very confused. What was it? And then I looked at my hand and saw it was stained red. Blood? I was bleeding? What? My train of thought was interrupted as a guy with a small white dog tucked under his arm ran towards me.

"Oh my god, are you okay?" He said, kneeling at my side.

"Huh?" Was all I could say. I was still unsure of what was happening and I tried to sit up, just barely managing.

"You took a pretty nasty fall. Are you okay?" The stranger repeated. He was gorgeous. He had dark brown hair, and hazel eyes that seemed to glow with worry. Why was he so worried? Oh right, I'm bleeding out on the sidewalk. That's not cool. I should probably answer him. Are things getting darker? Hmmmm...

(Toby's POV)  
GOD DANGIT. I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT TO DO RIGHT NOW! I decide I want to take Gryphon for a walk and then gryphon saw this big dog and they ran at each other and the monster dog knocked over the girl walking him and she fell and hit her head and now she's bleeding and JESUS CHRIST. What do I do?

I looked around and there was no one else around to help so I pushed aside the huge mass of Great Dane whining over her and picked her up bridal style. I then started walking towards my house. Was this considered kidnapping? God I hope not.

I was almost there, when I noticed that the sun had almost completely set now. It left the girl in my arms glowing in the pale light, but I tried to remove that thought from my mind. Pushing open the door I entered my house, followed by Gryphon and the large Great Dane that was with the unfortunate soul in my arms.

I layed her petite frame on the couch and went to get some stuff to clean her cut up. As I rummaged through the medicine cabinet above the sink I heard a groan from the other room

_Good, she's awake_.

* * *

Well that's enough for now. Let me know what you think (preferably as nicely as possible.) I would love some feedback.


End file.
